Rape is the Only Marker for Reality
by Aria52
Summary: One day Kurosaki Ichigo wakes up in a room he doesn't recognize, surrounded by action figures of familiar characters...his orange-haired roommate forcefully shows him that this is not a dream. Rape and Yaoi please read and review for possibility of more.


**So...i had an odd inspiration...**

**and just by the title, it's odd, right?**

**well, all you need to know is that this-unfortunately-has a bount, meaning you have to know something about the anime-only filler arcs.**

**no matter how much i hate them, i couldn't think of anyone else to hold the other part, it just seemed to fit**

**anyways, this has rape-just look at the title, that's kind of obvious-and a few confusing concepts.**

* * *

I find myself in an unfamiliar room, the walls around me are black, red accents everything, the walls, the doors, the dresser, the carpet, the sheets.

Sheets?

I jump out of the freakishly comfy bed and look around.

Something's not right.

I try to open the door.

Locked.

There aren't any windows so I start looking for something to defend myself.

I blink when I see a small, familiar-looking old man holding a sword that looked familiar as well.

"Zangetsu?" I ask, it's obviously him, there are action figures all over the room…

One of a guy with white hair and a dragon surrounding him, he was holding a sword that was almost as tall as himself.

One that had a guy with black hair and white…things in his hair, he held the hilt of a sword and pink petals surrounded him, held up by the nearly invisible connection to the next one.

All around these familiar figures.

My eyes settle on Rukia.

Hers had two of the same figures leaning against each other, one in a shihakusho, the other a school outfit, the one in the shihakusho held a pure white sword with a ribbon that surrounded both, she had a serious expression on her face, the one in the school outfit had a juice box and a straw, a confused expression on her face.

What the hell is going on?

I look around then decide to gather them up.

Every one of the taichos and fukutaichos captured in miniature form, I also had Ikkaku and Yumichika, Hanataro, two fighting shinigami, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Yoruichi, Sandal-hat, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai…

This doesn't seem right.

I look at the desk, there are books, I see pictures of all of them, as if…

As if they're characters in a book.

I look through it, everything I had been through was written there, drawn even, but there was a different person in my place.

A person that I noted was nowhere in my room.

I looked at the name.

"Kon?" That wasn't right.

I look at the action figures, the books, the anime…

The color scheme of my room, even.

It all followed this story…Sarasu(translation of Japanese word for bleach I found XD)

Was it possible?

"I'm…an otaku?" I ask, why else would I have memories of the same things on these books.

"Oi, Kurosaki, get your lazy butt out here!" Was yelled at me.

"Shut it, Mabashi, I'll be out in a second!" I call, it was only natural, right?

Wait, how did I know his name?

My mouth snaps shut.

"Aw fuck it." I say, I get up and quickly change, heading out of the odd room to see the…bount?

It was too confusing.

He should be a bount, he's dressed the same, his hair is the same even, but he's not.

"What's wrong with you, Kurosaki?" He asks, I shake my head, "Anyways, look what I found." He says; a red fox climbed up his leg and landed on his shoulder, licking his cheek.

He laughs as I stare at the small fox.

"Her name is Rizu, cute, isn't she?" He asks, I roll my eyes.

"Yes, cute." His eye twitches, he turns.

"You don't her." He says.

"No, she's cute, my mind is just occupied." I say, he stops in his walk away.

"How about we get rid of that?" He said, turning, his hand is on the small choker at his neck.

I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about the small silver pill he takes off of it.

Maybe it's just the sadistic look on his face.

As I try to back up, he grabs my arm and pulls until I turn around, a hand is shoved into my mouth and as I try to bite him the silver pill goes down my throat, pushed in as far down as possible by his finger.

He pulls his hand out as I start coughing; a large grin was on his face.

He pulls me to my room as I barely struggle.

I can't struggle.

He stops when we get to my room.

"Playing with the toys again, Kurosaki?" He asks, turning to me.

I don't pay attention; I just sit there, my eyes starting to glaze.

He shrugs and forces me to stand; I try to struggle as he rips off my pants.

No such luck.

I'm dumped on the bed, I try to move, do anything.

I can't.

The drugs he gave me were already infecting my system.

The next thing I know he sticks his cock into my mouth, forcing it down into my throat.

"Give me a blowjob already, Kurosaki." He says, I'm surprised when I listen, my mouth is doing things that I never commanded it to, and he's enjoying it if his face is any indication.

However, he's still shoving himself into my throat, painfully.

And I can't scream, though whether it was because of just the dick in my throat or the drugs had a part in it, I can't be sure.

All I know is that as he's pushing in he comes, and it stings like hell.

He is laughing.

An annoying laugh as he pulls out.

I know it, I'm crying.

He licks the tears off my face and I manage to turn over, trying to crawl away.

Apparently that was a mistake, I scream as he enters my rear entrance with no preparation.

And it sounds terrible because of the previous experience, it's obvious that the sides of my throat were ripped.

This time, he grabs my cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

My body likes it.

I don't.

I still can't quite struggle, it's terrible, the screaming ripping at my throat and him ripping away at my entrance.

Both were bloody by now.

But even worse was that my body would not move, it seemed that the only time I actually moved was when it was to Mabashi's advantage.

My body came which caused Mabashi to come as well.

"That was better than last time." Mabashi says, pulling out and throwing me to the bed, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Hope you're healed up enough next time." He says, he walks out of the room, kicking over some of the figures.

I glance over.

Byakuya, Rukia, and Toushiro.

My first kiss.

My first fuck.

And my first love.

I hadn't noticed that I had set them together when I was taking everyone down.

I wish that was reality, the life I imagined so many times.

But that had just proved it…this was reality.

And with that thought in mind I gradually cry myself to sleep.

When I wake up I'm back in the room, the fake one in my mind, the injuries are aching-probably from reality-as they have all the other times I had that dream.

Only, that wasn't the dream, this was.

**Heh, so…that's my attempt at first-person…**

Two people had watched the entire thing, looking at the brainwave patterns.

"Well done, Mabashi, he was even more conflicted then last time." The bount only bowed as the fox changed into his one and only true Rizu.

"This is definitely interesting data, have him returned to his house, Kuchiki will continue observing him." From the corner Rukia bowed as well, showing that she accepted.

"Shall we go observe our next subject?" The first asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Hitsugaya-taicho is missing the attention by now." And with that the two stood and left, headed for the next room where Hitsugaya would be forced to question both reality and his sanity.

* * *

**So...is it obvious that i rarely do stories of this kind?**

**let me know what you think, i may even be convinced to go and torture my favorite little ice-head if there are enough reviews-though i'd have to change the story around a bit in who it's about and all  
**

* * *


End file.
